The prior art disclosed various types of longitudinally collapsible covers attached to the bed of a pickup truck. The covers are designed to cover the entire truck bed or alternatively may be collapsed and stowed in the collapsed position to open the same for use as may be desired for any particular application.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,887,947 Bott 19 December 1989 4,659,136 Martin et al. 21 April 1987 4,648,649 Beal 10 March 1987 4,252,363 Rodigue 24 February 1981 ______________________________________
The Bott U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,947 discloses a cargo restraint system for the bed of a pickup truck. The system consists of a pair of recess members that are each secured to opposing truck side walls. An elongated stop block is releasably assembled into a multiplicity of grooves located in the recess members. The stop block can be adjustably moved in the recess members to provide a stop for cargo located within the space between the truck cab and the stop block. If desired, a bed liner may also be included in the combination.
The Martin U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,136 et al, discloses an apparatus for covering a part of the open bed of a land or marine vehicle. The apparatus includes an enclosure structure telescopically collapsible and extendable with an access opening and door. An end gate assembly is selectively positionable and releasably securable at a number of continuously variable longitudinal locations on the open bed. The apparatus also includes an improved track assembly for the telescopically collapsible and extendable enclosure sections.
The Beal U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,649 discloses a camper-truck assembly and mounting hardware. The mounting hardware consists of a first set of rail members secured to the top surface of the truck bed rails; and a second set of rails secured to the underside of the camper top for sliding-locking engagement therewith. The rail members include cam fasteners that releasably lock the rails against relative movement therebetween. The mounting rails may be provided as kits or as original equipment by the truck manufacturer or dealer.
The Rodrigue U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,363 discloses a collapsible cover structure which includes a flexible sheet material secured to a plurality of inverted ribs.
The ribs are supported upon a track mechanism attached to a pickup truck bed so that the cover may be extended or retracted. This patent also includes fore and aft hard shell end portions. These end portions, when the cover is collapsed, form an enclosed space to protect the flexible material from adverse weather and environmental conditions. The aft portion is secured to the forward portion by a hook on each side to secure the same in its collapsed condition.
The prior art collapsible covers for pickup trucks, including those disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. patents, are difficult to maneuver from either the extended or retracted position to the opposite position. Furthermore, when the cover is in its retracted position, the entire area of the truck bed is open and non-secure. Additionally, when in the extended position, the flexible sheet material providing the collapsible cover is not tightly secured to the truck bed thereby allowing ingress of foreign materials such as snow, dirt, and the like.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,944,612 Abstetar et al. 31 July 1990 4,802,705 Elwell 7 February 1989 4,789,196 Fields 6 December 1988 4,709,956 Bowman 1 December 1987 4,397,497 Alonzo, Jr. et al. 9 August 1983 4,188,058 Resa 12 February 1980 3,901,548 Seaman 26 August 1975 3,688,787 Feather 5 September 1972 3,231,305 Beckman 25 January 1966 3,201,171 Wickard 17 August 1965 ______________________________________